


Something's Missing...

by TheSarcasticSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Honestly I have no idea how to tag things, M/M, Matchmaking Dumbledore, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticSlytherin/pseuds/TheSarcasticSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post</p>
<p>Harry's agitated. And not because the 2nd task is in a few hours and he is greatly underprepared.<br/>No... Something's wrong....<br/>Something's missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Missing...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Harry Potter... I would like to, but unfortunately it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am merely borrowing (and probably mutilating) her story and characters.

 “…Ron…”  
“…What?” The red-head replied through a mouthful of bacon.  
“…Something’s not right…”  
  
It was the morning of the 2nd task, and you would have thought that Harry would be nervous about the fact that he was completely unprepared and had a large chance of actually dying in this completely illogical tournament. But no. There was something keeping him preoccupied; a little niggling feeling in the back of his mind that was making him fidget with an anxiety completely unrelated to the task ahead.

“You’re about to dive into the great lake, mate. I wouldn’t say that’s exactly normal.”  
“No. No, that’s not it. There’s something missing.” Harry was getting visibly agitated now, turning in his seat at the Gryffindor table to scan the great hall.  
“Well, Hermione’s not here I guess. I haven’t seen her all morning actually… that’s a bit weird… you have any idea where she is?” Ron asked.  
“Library. Well, probably anyway. That doesn’t matter though, it’s not her, it’s something else. I’m missing something. Something big.” The boy was practically jumping in his seat, getting more and more wound up by the second. Ron grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.  
“Bloody hell, mate, calm down! You’re competing in the Triwizard Tournament, for Merlin’s sake! No wonder you don’t feel right!” His sudden action startled Harry, who froze before taking a deep breath.  
“…Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

Harry quietened down after that. Something still seemed wrong, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, determined to focus on the task. It was probably nothing, he told himself.

Yet, a part of him just couldn’t help but notice the group of Slytherins huddled together across the great hall as he got up to leave. He paused for a second, before shaking it off. He was being paranoid. ‘Yeah. It’s just nerves.’ He thought as he made his way to the lake.

 

xxxxx

 

Harry had only just made it to the task on time, out of breath before the task even started. His heart was racing as he realised the consequences of his lack of preparation. Ashamed, he looked down at his pitiful handful of gillyweed, hastily supplied to him just moments before by Dobby. He didn’t even know if he would be able to speak for spells underwater, and he certainly wasn’t well practiced in wordless magic. He was only grateful that he hadn’t turned up with the other competitors at this point. Seeing them go over their well-researched spells and tactics would have made his confidence plummet further.

Bagman quickly ushered him into place and he followed on autopilot, his mind numb. He could barely comprehend whatever was being said to him and the others as he stared at the crowd, all waiting eagerly to see who would win this next challenge.

Suddenly, as his eyes swept across the people in the stands, that feeling was back.  
“Something’s missing…” he whispered to himself, the gears in his mind beginning to turn.

Abruptly, he was brought back to reality by Dumbledore’s voice booming out across the stands, counting down. Deciding there was nothing else he could do, Harry stripped off his shoes and socks, swallowed the slimy weed, and took the plunge into the icy waters.

 

xxxxx

 

Despite relying solely on improvisation and intuition, Harry was doing surprisingly well. The gillyweed had not failed him, and he had found that, while he couldn’t cast actual spells, he could send a projectile of boiling water from his wand, which had helped immensely when dealing with a particularly nasty patch of grindylows.

He wasn’t far from his goal now, as the boy was starting to catch snippets of mer-song echoing in the murky waters. Soon enough, he came across what he assumed to be a kind of mer-village. Large stone dens loomed ahead, and Harry could see numerous mer-people swimming and whispering in groups about the strange boy with fins entering their waters. Though unnerving, they didn’t seem particularly hostile, so he continued on, following the sound of singing that was getting ever-louder as he grew closer.

He was almost upon them; he could feel it.

His instincts were proved correct as he turned a corner. Ahead loomed a huge stone statue of a mer-person, covered in algae, and surrounded by the chorus of mer-people who had lead him this far. His eyes drifted down, and widened in shock as he saw the four people tied at the base.

Four people.

Hermione.

One of the upper year Ravenclaws.

And two blonds.

What petrified him most was the fact he knew instantly who was his to take. And he knew, even before a shark-headed Krum swooped by him, that it wasn’t Hermione.

 

xxxxx

 

 

Harry couldn’t decide who was more bewildered.

The spectators.

Or Draco.

Honestly, he didn’t really care about the crowd, but the sudden silence had been hard to ignore.

What was harder to ignore, however, was the look of alarm on Draco Malfoy’s face, when he woke up, in a freezing lake, pressed up against Harry Potter’s chest.

That, and the fact he made no effort to move away despite this.

“P-Potter?” He stuttered. (If anyone asked afterwards, it was because he had spent an hour at the bottom of a lake, definitely not because he had his arms wrapped around Potter’s neck).  
“…Malfoy.” Harry replied awkwardly, unsure of how to explain himself.  
“…W-what in Merlin’s name is going on?” The blond’s eyes narrowed.  
“You were taken.” Harry looked down into the green of the water, a strange expression coming over his face. “You were my taken.”  
“You are making no bloody sense, Potter. And why the hell are we still in this lake?” The initial sense of astonishment had faded, being replaced with the usual annoyance directed towards the other boy.  
“The 2nd task. I had to rescue you.” He stated, still not looking up.  
“Why me though, what the hell is going on?! I want to get out of this bloody lake, Potter!” Malfoy was getting steadily more annoyed, however was yet to let go of Harry. The crowd started to mutter amongst themselves, unable to hear the conversation between the boys.  
“ _And while you’re searching, ponder this/we’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss_ …” This time, he raised his head, green eyes meeting grey. Both pairs widened.  
“B-but I- “ Draco started,  
“I knew. I knew something was wrong. This morning, I couldn’t quite place it, but I knew…” Harry stared at him earnestly, “You were missing. I missed you.”

Draco felt overwhelmed. He always spent so much time thinking of ways to get this infuriating boy to notice him, and now, while wrapped up in his arms, treading water in the middle of a lake, he realised. He didn’t have to.

He mattered.

Grey eyes looked into green.

Lips collided.

And the crowd went wild.

xxxxx

 

BONUS:

Ron stood in the stands, watching in astonishment as the Harry surfaced with a blond. A blond he knew all too well. He watched as the other 3 competitors left the water while to two boys just… stayed there. The Gryffindors around him all started nudging him, asking if he had a clue what was happening, but he didn’t answer, body stiff, eyes unfocused.

He turned and started to walk off in a daze, muttering to himself.

“Bloody Malfoy. It’s always bloody Malfoy…”

xxxxx

BONUS x2:

Dumbledore smiled. Oh how he loved being right.

xxxxx  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post here: http://drarryruinedme.tumblr.com/post/143075050300/ourloveislegendrarry-diydrarry-um-i-am
> 
> Hope the fic was okay, as I said, it's my first. Hopefully it was somewhat entertaining!
> 
> Hugs!  
> Slythe


End file.
